Alternate Past
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: How would some Youtubers act if their past was completely different? Would they remain good, or become evil? (This is an in progress work, and I will take requests for; Reviews will definitely help as suggestions!) Pasts done so far: Skydoesminecraft, Setosorcerer, CaptainSparklez
1. Sky

The young boy, at least twenty, walked through the vacant halls of the immense kingdom, his footsteps echoing at his every movement. He curiously turned at every attraction that did indeed, catch his eye. A large picture frame on the wall drew his attention, covering more than double the size of the doors; its magnificent outlines leaving him breathless. It was his king, the mighty squid overlord, on his throne with his loyal servants bowing to him; the boy being one of the few. He smiled at the sight. After his brief stop, he continued down the halls to the throne room. He couldn't help but feel insecure at the weird paranoia he had seemed to muster, as if there was someone secretly watching him. He shrugged it off, but still had his doubts about his own security.

"Hello, sir." The boy said obediently as he knelt down in front of the large set of stairs leading to the throne. "I assume that you completed your duties for this afternoon?" The king kept his eyes on his tentacles as he absentmindedly examined them. His tone was very calm as the boy silently nodded back, even though the king didn't bother to bat an eye to the boy's gesture. Almost simultaneously, the doors bursted open, and two humans ran through, leaving the boy speechless. "Sky! Don't just stand there! Protect your kingdom!" Sky growled as he pulled out his lapis sword, putting it adjacent to his chest as it glinted in the chandelier's luminesce. "Sky! Don't listen to him! He brainwashed you into thinking you're his servant! You're the leader of the Sky army!" The space suit wearing man tried to dissuade the non obeying Sky. The man next to the astronaut who wore green headphones nodded in agreement as he looked on with eyes filled with worry.

Sky looked between his king and the two men. They _did_ look strangely familiar, but he couldn't place a name on either of the two. His hazel brown eyes darted back and forth. He had always followed his king since as long as he could remember, but those two men...who were they? He had never seen the two in his life, but somehow, he felt as though he had a relation with the two. Almost like a past life...maybe even a hint of déjà vu. He stood frozen as doubt washed over him.

Who was telling the truth?

He raised his sword as he slowly walked to his victim. Both of their faces changed drastically.

"Sky, no!"

"Yes!"

As the sword struck down, black ink like goo trickled out of the king's cut body. He stared down at the navy blue mess that used to be his king. Used to. He walked down the vast staircase as he gave a small smile to the two men. He still wondered why he had betrayed his king for these invaders he had met mere minutes ago. "Sky," The headphone wearer began, "It's good to have you back." The brown haired servant smiled as he followed the two out of the kingdom, and back to the Sky Army base. He still wondered how the stranger had known his name.

What was the Sky army?

Well, a few hours wasn't that long to go on foot, was it? His legs ached after the long walk. He collapsed to his knees as soon as they had been in sight of the huge stone and golden building. "Is this it?" He huffed out as he scanned the perimeter. "Yep. It had been a while, so maybe being inside will refresh your memories." The spaceman said with a hidden smirk. "C'mon, were almost there." The younger teen insisted as he hoisted Sky up. He slowly gained his balance after his well needed rest and continued on, constantly leaning on the other two when he occasionally tumbled. They finally arrived at the base, Sky's eyes analyzing every visible detail. The guards bowed as the two men walked by and only eyed the newcomer. Upon their entrance, Sky was immediately breath taken at the wondrous attractions in the main room. "First, we should get you some of your old clothes, not those blue rags."The spaceman suggested as he trekked towards one of the medium sized doors. Without hesitation, Sky trailed behind the two 'advisors'. As the headphone wearer passed through the door frame, Sky stopped mid step behind him. The paranoia he had felt earlier seemed to have built up. He bit his lip as he doubtfully followed.

"It's right over here!" The teen yelled to the newcomer near the door. The boy walked over slowly as he examined the clothing. A gray fighting suit with matching pants, raspberry red shoes, black leather gloves, and a golden amulet with a amethyst gem. He went into a change room and slipped off his 'blue rags'. He looked at them thoughtfully as he grasped them tightly in his fists. To the deceased king, they were a formal dressing, but to these to men, they were rags. These were heirlooms of his king that were given to his favorite and best servant. But Sky was more than a servant to him; he was even like a son in some ways. He hesitantly put on the gray suit, the red shoes and the gloves following. He felt a lump where the right pocket was and reached into it to find a pair of sunglasses. He decided to put them on to hide his despair.

Why was he here?

Sky walked out of the room to fall into the two men's gazes. After receiving a few forced compliments, the teen pulled a pendant out of his pants' pocket. "I believe this is yours." He handed it over with an invisible feeling of guilt. As soon as Sky placed the amulet over his head, it began to glow purple and his eyes began to flash simultaneously behind his sunglasses. The memories of his past began to return to him. His _real_ memories.

* * *

"You really can't be a good kid, can you?" The king joked as the boy scrambled to his feet in front of the shattered flower pot. "I'm sorry, sir! I really am!" The boy cried out as he tried to push the shattered remains into a delicate pile. The king only laughed as he walked behind the boy, kneeling down as he sweeped up the glass with his tentacles. The king wouldn't have ever done this for another servant. He would do it only for his loyal boy. "I'm really sorry about that..." The boy rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, reaching just higher than the king as his majesty kneeled. "Don't beat yourself up about it, boy. It's fine." The king said with a smile as he faced the boy. The young boy's smile beamed as his eyes sparked with ecstasy.

_~Skip~_

"Daddy...I'm scared! I don't want to sleep alone, there's-there's...monsters!" The boy shrieked out as he cowered under his blanket, pulling it over his messy brown hair. The figure walked over and comforted the boy. "It's safe here Sky, no one or nothing will harm you. If anyone did, I would make sure they are punished." Sky smiled at his father's remarks as he pulled down the blanket in reassurance. The young boy gave his signature smile, and his father couldn't help but return the favor. The navy blue figure walked over to the boy, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, son."

"Night, Daddy!"

The figure flipped the light switch and left the door open a crack. He couldn't help but smile as he heard his son's cute giggles when he exited. It made him blissful to know that his pride and joy was happy.

_~Skip~_

His lapis sword clinked as it collided with the king's diamond one, smirks making their way onto their faces. "Good...good, son!" The king praised as he moved around in a circle against his son. His son nodded and continued his circle. They broke after a few turns and fell back. The son quickly dashed north east past the king as he cut his sword into the king's armor in a ninja like fashion. That included the unnecessary cries acquainting it. By the time the king had spun around, his son had swung his sword in a top like motion against the king's chest plate. The king fell backwards onto the grass to be met with his own son's blade. After the sudden shock, he regained focus and smiled. His son had finally bested him in a fight. The boy reached his hand out in an offer of help. The king gladly accepted. His son had finally grew up. He smirked as he looked upon his son with eyes filled with pride.

_~Skip~_

His gaze fixated on the two men that had barged into the throne room. His eyes darted from the king to them. They looked vicious. He backed away, but the two seemed to trail towards him. He shouted as they tackled him to the ground, the cries of his father beginning to distance from him. He was being taken from the only place he had considered home. He whimpered loudly until the world around him turned black. "Don't worry, my prince, it will be over soon..." The next time he woke up, he was in his bed and couldn't recall anything that had happened in the wake of the incident.

* * *

Two names surfaced in his mind. "You're Ty," He pointed to the headphone wearing teen and almost immediately after turned to the spacesuit wearer, "And you must be Jason." Sky 'hmpted' in utter disgust. These were the two that separated him from his own father. In a blink of an eye, Sky's expression changed to terror as he was held back by Ty. Jason scoffed as he watched Sky's feeble attempts of escape. "You're not planning on going anywhere, are you?" Sky switched his gaze from Jason down to the stone floor. "I suppose you aren't. Follow me." The spacesuit wearer walked down the stairs as Sky trailed far behind, only following because of Ty's forceful kicks and shoves. When they eventually reached the bottom of the interminable staircase, their gazes all landed on a weird machine. Sky was strapped to a chair in front of the machine by Ty as Jason adjusted the settings. Although Sky desperately tried to squirm out, it was of no use. He continued to cry out from the tightness of the rough ropes around his arms and torso. He bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes. The edges of his vision began to blur and the sight of the machine to soften.

There was a quiet ping as the machine began to spin in front of him. There was a low humming and a monotone voice seemingly brainwashing him. He tried to turn away, but to no avail. Ty held him back as Jason began the hypnotizing part. "Sky, you are the leader of the Sky Army and you _hate_ squids. Your favorite object is a valuable called 'gold'. However, you dub it as 'butter'." Sky kept his eyes shut as he shook his head in conspiracy. The hypnotizing ball that spun before Sky had sped up, and Jason's voice became harsher. "Why don't you try some?" He picked up a golden ingot and shoved it into Sky's mouth which Ty had forcefully held open. Although Sky tried to break free, it did nothing to save him. The last thing he remembered before drifting into a never ending abyss of darkness, was the horrid and sickening taste of butter.


	2. Seto

The library was a very quiet place that he visited often to sort himself. This mere building was his only consolation. His smile beamed as he walked through the memorized maze of bookshelves, and pulled out a large book. He loved fantasies because he could intertwine them with his own life. Although he was only seven, he was a renowned reader. He practically _lived_ there. He pulled his other hand out of his silver gray hoodie pocket and brushed over the delicate cover of the book. He walked over to the librarian's desk and checked out the book, returning to the bookcase and slumping down against it as he began to read.

'Tales of Renowned Myths'

He pushed his short brown bangs out of his range of vision and briefly put his book down to retie his white bandanna, his bangs half under and half over wildly. Before he picked up the book again, he put the hood over his head and tugged the amethyst purple drawstrings to tighten it. He sat with a slumped posture with his head against the bookcase and his back hovering over the ground. He had his legs arched with the book balanced on them and his crimson red shorts. He held the book gently as his eyes scanned the pages.

'It is said that there is a being who was banished as a prince. The being was sent to the underworld while his brother, Notch, took his place as king of heaven. The banished brother resides in the Nether, where he is king.'

The boy closed the book. He knew the story of Herobrine by memory now. After he killed the boy's parents, he read up about him. He was either the boy's worst nightmare or his inspiration. The reason he kept reading was to find more info about him. He sighed as his gaze darkened. He closed the book and slowly trudged back to the counter. The librarian was used to this behavior, as it had happened before. He handed the unwanted book back to the woman behind the desk. She nodded back simultaneously and rescanned the barcode with a 'thank you', which didn't even slightly faze him. Walking back, his eyes were kept on the 'newly interesting' carpet. His hands remained in the purple pocket in the front of his hoodie and his hair, once again, in his eyes. His silver sneakers with purple rims shuffled under him as he slowly climbed the small staircase leading to the wide selection of genres, which he had known by heart by now.

As he walked through the isle, he barely kept his gaze held high. When he turned the corner, he was forcefully pulled into someone's grasp. He was held against his will as the shady figure cupped their hand over his mouth to slightly muffle his yells. The boy's face changed from despair to terror as he stared off straight in front of him. "Let...go of...me...!" He cried out, but again, he was still muffled. "I will," The figure said in a hushed voice, "-If you listen to me." The boy stared wide eyed in the same direction before slowly nodding his head. In the blink of an eye, they had disappeared into thin air.

When the boy came to, he found himself in a dimly lit room that resembled the library he was previously in. The only luminance was emitting from two redstone torches placed on the stone walls adjacent to him. His eyes jolted on every object in the room, but what caught his attention was the weird podium in the direct middle of the space. He groggily rose up and examined the table. An obsidian base topped with a diamond center and not to mention a book with indecipherable characters. He shook at the suddenness of the booming voice. "I presume that you wish to read it, like everything else?" The boy bit his lip as he hesitantly nodded. Oh, how well he described 'curiosity killed the cat.' In a puff of smoke, a man appeared. The same man that kidnapped him. His pure white eyes stared back at the boy's chocolate brown ones. "H-H-hero...brine..."

"I see you remember me." Herobrine shot back with a smirk. "How would I not? You killed my parents and nearly killed me too!" The boy cried out. Herobrine saw the boy's anger and composed a preposition. "I can give you a one way ticket to go and see them!" He flew towards the boy and punched him in the stomach. The boy tumbled backwards from the impact against the small section of bookshelves and knocked them over. After all of the information he had just registered, about his captor and his parents, he surprisingly felt guilty for damaging the books. They _were_his only friends. He snapped back to reality as the white eyed menace crept up to him. He pulled the seven year old by the collar (_A/N: What would you call the front of a hoodie?!_) and held him dangling in the air. "I have a task that only you can complete." Herobrine's words shocked the young boy. They scared him, yet he was anxious for what the Nether king had to say. "I picked you because you're special, Jimmy." He hadn't heard his name in years, so to hear a demon call him that...it scared him to say the least.

"What do you mean..._special?_" The seven year old inquired. Herobrine smugly grinned. "You have an amazing amount of potential. That's exactly why...why I need to-" His voice began to trail off as he let go of the boy, but he still hung mid-air. The white eyed man placed the palm of his hand on the young boy's head. The boy's eyes filled with fear as he imagined what the demon might do. He might do the same thing he did to the boy's parents. Instead, a pulse of energy forced from his palm caused the area around it to ripple briefly. The boy lost consciousness and the demon slowly alighted him to the stone floor. "You'll understand one day, boy..." Herobrine spun around to face away from the young boy as he narrowed his eyes, creating a purple portal. He really didn't want to hurt the boy, but captivating him was the most strategic way to go.

The seven year old stirred right in time to see the demon walk through the purple vortex. He reached his hand out but was too late, for the man had already left. He slowly rose up, only to notice he wasn't wearing his clothes. Rather, than his hoodie and shorts, he was wearing a silver and amethyst robe with iron plating, and his white bandanna had turned into a silver crown. Basically a sorcerer's wear, as he would describe it from the books he had read about the matter. Did the demon do this with the energy burst? But if he was wearing a magical beings' clothes... He stretched out his hand and a purple and silver aurora shot out. He stood in awe at his new ability. He walked over to the obsidian and diamond podium in the middle of the room and the book magically opened and turned to him. When he saw the script, words appeared in his mind for the translation. Was he a sorcerer?

"I'm sorry...you were the only one who could take up these powers." The self proclaimed sorcerer fell backwards at the sudden noise. "You did this with that blast...didn't you?" The boy accused, "What is this supposed to be, demon?!" Herobrine's shadowy figure appeared behind the unaware boy as the demon stalked silently behind him. "I had to curse you with these powers. You are immortal like I am, and to top it off; you now have powers. Why would you not be pleased with such a gift?" Herobrine whispered, a hint of evil in his tone. "Now I'll be alone forever! Even if I eventually make friends-they'll all die and I'll never age, nevertheless, die!" The sorcerer cried out, "Am I supposed to roam the Earth for eternity?! Or find a way to end it myself?!"

The demon stayed quiet as he absorbed the boy's emotional words. He felt bad doing this to him now. Of course he was the king of the Nether, but he was a human at one point in his eternal life. He understood what it was like to lose his mortality. The boy collapsed as tears began to well in his eyes. "I don't want a responsibility like this! I just want a normal life! I want a mother and a father!" Herobrine knelt down to comfort the boy. "We were all happy...why would you take them away from me?" The boy's voice grew quieter as he pulled his legs closer to his chest. The usually evil man actually hugged the young sorcerer. According to the young boy's logic, this shouldn't be possible; he was a demon! But at that moment, he just wanted comfort. That's all he ever wanted: That, and someone who actually cared for him.

"I can take away the immortality if you wish, but you must keep the powers, I insist. I wanted you to be my apprentice." The white eyed man persuaded in a saddened tone. The sorcerer sniffled as he nodded shortly after the man's kind words. "-But I sadly can't let you forget about this experience. I must ask you for a favor." The boy looked up at the pure white eyes of the man. He saw that in the reflection on the demon's white orbs, his eyes (_A/N: Pupils and irises_) were no longer brown, but instead, a dark orchid. He ignored it at the moment, realizing there were more important matters at hand. "What is it?" The boy stared back at the demon's blank expression. "You must keep your life a mystery. No one can even know your name. Well, at least your real name. If you really desire it, I can give you a sorcerer name." The sorcerer bit his lip as he glanced down in thought. "If I can have my mortality back, then I happily oblige."

The demon smirked as he rose up off the ground with the seven year old following. "Then, you shall hereby be known as Seto." The boy pondered the name for a brief period of time before smiling at the thought of it. "If you ever need anything, you should know how to get me." Herobrine snapped and the young sorcerer's eyes returned back to their normal brown. With that, the white eyed man teleported back to the Nether, leaving his apprentice. The newly gifted magic user decided to try out some of his 'powers'. The seven year old held his arms out to his sides and began to concentrate. He shut his eyes tightly and yelled to try to force the energy. But that wasn't how it worked. You needed to stay calm and have a clear objective. He exhaled and closed his eyes lightly as he tried again. This time, his sorcerer robes were replaced with his silver hoodie and his red shorts. His crown stayed, maybe as a sign from Herobrine to keep it. His hair covered most of it, but there still were parts that wouldn't remain hidden. His eyes remained their normal brown color, which triggered him to wonder about their previous purple shade.

He shrugged it off as he focused on returning to the library, but definitely in a concealed space. If someone saw him use magic, he didn't know how they may react. Maybe he could teleport near a tree or something... He took a deep breath before trying to warp again, this time about a tree in the surrounding area. In an aurora of orchid and silver, he was gone. A thump was heard as he plummeted from mid air to the grassy floor. He glanced up to see a tree. At least he did that right. Just in the range of eyeshot was the brick wall of the library. He smirked as he got up from the floor and tried teleporting to the top of the tree, which he was successful in. He hopped from the tops of the trees one after another until he reached the tallest one. He attempted his sorcery once again and found himself at the highest point of the forest. He beamed as he yelled out for anyone in earshot to hear, "It'll take time to master these new powers, but until I do, I am Seto!"


	3. Cpt Sparklez

I never thought that it would end up like this. No home, no love, no anything. There were doubt in those words, I'm sure, but they definitely have a true meaning. I ran away, leaving only a note for my parents to mourn about. It would surprise me if they actually _cared_ at all about their run away son.

But I don't think they would.

All they cared for was my brother. "Oh, Matt" _this_ and "Matt" _that!_ It really was depressing to know that I would forever be in his shadow. Our parents never loved us equally. Ever. All they cared about was my _perfect_ brother, Matt. Whatever it was, they _had_ to change the subject to him. They could be talking about him in the first place for all I care! Every single thing was about him.

That's not all..!

Everything was _his_. No matter what it looked like, sounded like-even _tasted_ like; it was his. I don't even think that I had an identity. But I know exactly why he got everything and I was just the unknown brother of the _perfect_ Matt.

My name wasn't Matt.

Matt was smart, athletic, popular-you name it! He could do anything. And I mean _anything_ and everything. I'd always wondered what it would be like without Matt around, so I simply fulfilled my wish. I ran away. There was only one thing that seemed to cause some hesitation on my part: The night before, he gave me his favorite red rimmed sunglasses as a gift for getting all A's and a few A+'s.

Fishing through my jacket pocket, I pulled out said shades and gripped them tightly. I _did_ regret running away...and I especially hated myself for what the note said. I can't believe I wrote it, I wouldn't have used such strong words like that even on my _worst_ day! What was I thinking?!

"D-dear family...I've come to the conclusion of solving my problems by running away. So I did; but I left you this note if you want to have a clue that I am indeed alive. If you actually notice my absence, I wish you good luck in finding me. I will acknowledge your decision no matter what it may be, but it is the test of your love to me. Maybe, you might notice my existence!"

I choked out the exact words that I had written. All of this for running away? I had expressed my whole reason in doing so, but I didn't mention one thing about Matt...they will probably incorporate _him_ in because I forgot him!

Maybe it's because I don't care for him.

I _do_ care, Matt... I-I just won't admit it. But...I can't, not yet.

I don't know why, but I'm still planning on going to school. Huh...you think if I ran away I would bail, but being a good kid does have its faults. "Well, I best be going."

Twiddling the pencil in my hand slightly above my paper, the bell rang suddenly. Everyone slammed their books shut, rushing out of the room. I stayed seated for a while until everyone had stampeded out. I lightly flipped the cover back to its usual place and grabbed my binder, sliding the pencil into my agenda's spiral ring bind. I pushed against my desk's top delicately to balance myself and carried the book on top of my binder. I slowly walked out of the classroom, waving absentmindedly to my teacher as I head off to lunch.

I was greeted by one of my friends as I sat down at the table. "Jordan! Guess what!" Shortly after my friend's question, I asked with a slightly exasperated tone, "What?" The coal black haired boy almost jumped with joy. "The dance! Friday is the dance! And-and I know who I'm asking out!" He sounded _really_ excited at the last part. "It's nice that you can at least be happy, Tay." Taylor looked at me quizzically, his eyes sparking with quiet questions.

Great word choice, wasn't it?

"...Are you alright, Jay?" He asked me, worry evident in his voice. I sighed, dropping my gaze down to the table. He was my best friend, so he did deserve to know. "Well...haven't I told you how much I _really_ dislike how my parents treat me?" I exhaled quietly, shutting my eyes lightly. "Why would you not like them? It's not like they abuse you-"

"Of the things they do, they basically _are!_"

For those words, I slammed my hands against the table and stood up, tears forming in my eyes. Tay stayed quiet for a few moments and so did I. No one sat at our table, being that we were the unpopular kids, the nerds, and none other than the smartest in our class. Even the kids at the surrounding tables ignored us. "...mentally..." I cried out, slowly sitting back down, my gaze darkening. He tried to console me, reaching his arm out for a hug. I told him 'no' with a shake of my head, and he slowly lowered his arm. He didn't dare to say a word-he didn't even dare to eat. I think that he lost his appetite because of me.

I lost mine thinking of my family.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Tay." I whispered, my voice breaking. "I-I just...don't know what to do right now." He nodded his head hesitantly, bitting his lip instantly after he looked down. The rest of the lunch period we sat in silence: no one talked, no one ate.

_Ring!_

Well, off to third period. I waved to Tay and he gave me a light nod. I do feel bad for yelling at him-he didn't know. I'm just happy I don't have an academic next, because I would have definitely been late. Luckily, I have chorus; something I'm actually good at and will also alleviate the tense feeling I've had. As I walk through this hall, there is still one single question lingering in my mind. "If my brother was the one who ran away, would I care?"

Of course I would!

"So Teach...can we start today without the warmup?" A brunette boy with glasses asked as he sat down, his sheet music in his hands. "Does everybody want to skip it? I would prefer if we don't, but it is not necessary." I really like my teacher; she understands our problems and she looks at things as if _she_ was our age. Nearly everyone nodded. The only one who didn't nod was busy rummaging through his back pack. "Sky, hun...can you please place your back pack on the table so we can start the lesson?"

"S-sure, I'm sorry..." He apologized, putting his bag to the side. For about two minutes, we did "ve-ve-ve-ve-vah's" before starting, even though most of us disagreed with it. I can understand why everyone wanted to skip the warmup, being that we have a song that we like a lot. I even had a solo! Although there were five solos, I was still honored to have one of them. "Okay class, today we're going to start at page three. Jordan," She turned to me, readying her hands above the keys of her piano, "Can you start your part at measure thirty two?" I nodded, quickly clearing my throat as I stood up.

"It was the wicked and the wild wind, blew down the doors and let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums-people couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate; just a puppet on a lonely string...Oh, who would ever want to be king?"

Small part, but whatever. At least I have one. I think they actually gave me the longest solo, so scratch that about it being a small part. After my solo, all of the choir is supposed to sing the chorus. "I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword, my shield; my missionary in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never a honest word-that was when I ruled the world~"

I have to admit: Sky and that other brunette boy-Dan, I think his name was-are also pretty good singers. I was really surprised that they didn't get solos-Well, technically, they both have solos in different songs. But this song...this song was important to me. It reminded me of something.

Is this a sign from you, Matt?

What, did you tell the teacher to give me a part and she did? Can your popularity buy you everything? Even if it was for me-it still shows that I will forever be in your shadow. Don't you think I have pride too, bro? I let a quiet growl escape my throat as I grabbed my back pack. I was about to leave until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "J-Jord," I turned to see Dan, "I heard from Taylor that you weren't doing that well..." I know Tay is trying to help me, but telling people?

Thanks a lot, dude.

"N-no, I'm alright..." I tried to reassure the brunette, turning away and stretching out my leg to take a big step from him. When he followed me, I sighed, exasperated. "I can understand that your worried, but I would appreciate you leaving me alone." He still approached me, determined to find out what was wrong. I started to feel nervous, but what happened next saved me so much trouble.

_Ring!_

"Gotta go, bye!" I exclaimed, leaving Dan adjusting his glasses after grabbing his backpack. "Bye...?" I heard him sputter. Man did I leave him in my tracks! I still have to head up stairs for my next class, don't I? I hurried up the staircase, avoiding any students pushing others. After all of this, I just want to leave. I won't have to worry about the questions anymore! I smirked, letting out a quiet laugh. I spun around, changing to the other side of the stair case going down. My plan was perfect, it would help me avoid going any later into the day, and the best part is-

**CRACK**

. . .

. . .

"Uhhhhggghh..." I groaned, sitting up from my flat position on a small bed. I quickly looked around, realizing that I was in the nurse's office. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ribcage area, sending me back down onto the bed. Spots were swimming in my vision, but the pain was definitely more unbearable than losing my sight momentarily. "He's awake!" A female voice called, and footsteps began to close in on me. "Are you alright?" I slowly blinked my eyes before returning them into a squinting position. My vision was starting to focus, but my body still ached. "M-m-my r-ribs...hurt..." I clenched my teeth as I tried to hold back tears. "This boy brought you here saying that someone shoved you down the stairs." The nurse gestured to the glasses wearing boy on the bench near my bed.

Maybe it wasn't that bad having him follow me.

"D-Dan...I owe you one." I managed to say before falling back in exhaustion. Nausea swept over me as I fell back asleep. It sure was nice of Dan to save me. I bet Matt wouldn't have done the same...What will my parents say if they figure this out?

Probably nothing. They could care less about their _non existent_ son.

You know what? I don't think they're worthy of even _having_ me as a son. They're worthless to me! Especially you, Matt. I hate you more than anything. I can't take it anymore! You have to be completely _perfect_, don't you? You can never slip up-and all the times that you did, I was blamed and you were still "Mr. I can do and be anything." I don't want anyone to know me as Matt's little brother. I don't want to be known as "The Maron's _other_ son." I don't want to be related to him-I don't want to even call him a brother! They don't deserve me, simple as that.

"Um, little boy-"

"His name is Jordan." Dan butted in, cutting off the nurse. "J-Jordan, honey, do you want to go home?"

Home?

...I don't have a home.

I stared at the lady for a few second before blinking away my thoughts. "You could call my parents-" Why does it hurt so much to say that? Does my mind believe that they really _aren't_ my parents? "The number should be there if you look up my name, or whatever you do." I fell back down onto my back, noticing long mummy-like bandages around my forehead and stomach. "I think your arm may be broken Jord." Dan piped up from his seat. He was still here? What loyalty...I would rather have him as a brother than Matt for sure. Oh wait...he's right... "Um, excuse me nurse, I think he's right. My right arm really hurts."

Luckily, she came over and tended to it immediately. After doing so, she returned to her computer with the phone in her hand. She glanced back and forth between the screen and the number dials of the phone, carefully pressing each key. She finally pressed call and brought the phone up to her ear. Here we go...

_Ring..._

_...Ring..._

_...Ring..._

_...Ring._

So, they didn't pick up. Shows how much they care. "I'm sorry, honey." I lightly shut my eyes, mouthing a quick 'thank you'. Another point against my existence, check. "Hey, Jord," The brunette sighed quietly, "I've taken what Tay told me about the conversation you two had into consideration and...I've come to a conclusion." I opened my eyes to await his statement. "I think you may be adopted."

. . .

. . .

D-did he just say..that I was...adopted?! I literally shot him a death glare after his smart remark. "Wh-what did you just say?" I growled out in an attempt of a calm tone. "You thought I was giving you my real conclusion? I'm sorry, dude, but I _am_ known as the joker. I had to at least try to lighten up the mood." It might not be such a great idea to play poke the bear, now is it? I continued breathe heavily even after his defense. "You're not helping." I wanted to get out of bed and _punch_ him _so_ hard... "What time is it anyways?" I tried to change the subject to ease my mind of 'Dan the punching bag' thoughts. "One forty two."

I've been here for three hours?!

"Wait...Dan, how have you been staying here this long anyways?" I inquired as I sat somewhat up right. He gave a quiet chuckle as he sat up in the bench, quickly changing his expression into a serious face. "I wanted to watch you sleep." ...What the heck dude?! "Just kidding! I can't believe you keep falling for these things!" He laughed, barely keeping his composure. Those punching bags thoughts are becoming a _bit_ more pleasing after every joke he makes...

"No, but really, how are you even cutting class with out suspicion?" I continued, gritting my teeth together to resist beating the Pokènerd up. "They said I could stay with you until the end of the day, being that I was the one to bring you here." He said as seriously as he could. He was probably starting to realize how angry those jokes were making me. "Do you want to stay at my house until your parents answer? I'm pretty sure that if the school was calling that they would answer." He was probably right about that. They would probably think that it was Matt who got hurt. They would have ran here naked to get their perfect son.

But I'm just their non-existent one, so it's no big deal. No wait, it's nothing at all! I don't exist to them!

"I would love to." He cheered up a bit after seeing my smile. "I just want to talk to Tay before we go." He nodded spontaneously as if to say 'that would be fine.' I fell backwards onto the pillow, some of my hair falling onto my face. "Thank you, Dan." I said quietly before closing my eyes and drifting off.

. . .

. . .

"Jordan? Jordan, wake up! Jordan!"

"Huh?" I looked around, propping myself on my elbows. "Wh-who's there?!" I glanced back and forth, left to right repeatedly, but it was all dark. Did I get enough brain damage to start hallucinating, or did my rib cage break into shards and some one crushed my lungs? But...that voice...

Why can't I remember who it belongs to? Why?! What, amnesia now comes as a bonus item with every purchase of death? "Jordan!"

...Mom?

"Son! Wake up!" ...Dad?

They came...they really came... The darkness faded back into reality, leaving me blinking to regain my vision. "You're alright!" My mom shook me, tears welling in her eyes. I even saw tears staining my dad's shirt. "I'm okay, mom..." I caught a glance of Dan still on the bench, but now Taylor was accompanying him. I turned my sight up to the clock on the wall: Six twelve. "We're sorry we came so late! We spent the whole day looking for you! We checked every place you would be, but we were oblivious to the school. As soon as we got home, we saw that the school had called and heard the message. We came here immediately after. We're just happy that you're alright."

...They looked for me? They noticed I was gone? They...love me...?

I glanced around, looking for someone specifically. "Where's Matt?" My mom backed away, leaving me on my knees. "He was the one who told us that you were missing." ...Matt does care...I think now is the time that I return the favor. I love you, Matt. I'm sorry for everything I said about you being ignorant and self absorbed. "He really does care..." I raised my gaze from having my head hung low. "I'm sorry for scaring you like this. I'll do anything for you to forgive me." My parents looked at each other before nodding. My mom was the one who spoke. "All we want is for you to be part of the family and to accept our love." I smiled after sniffling, quickly wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Deal."


End file.
